Group Project
by The Ocean's Wave
Summary: AU. Annabeth, the popular rich girl who secretly likes Percy, average guy, is left in a group project and tries to get Percy to like her. Only one problem: Rachel is in the group and her way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic. I thought this one up when I was working on "**_**You're Mine!" **_**for some reason. Oh well. Hope you guys like this. This is AU no gods or monsters. Sorry for any OOCness but it **_**is**_ **an AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only saying it once.**

Hi. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm sixteen; I have black hair, sea green eyes. I live with my mom who is about to marry my step-dad; Paul. My favorite color is teal; my favorite pass-time is swimming. And most important; I have a crush on the most popular girl in school, Annabeth Chase. Her family is way rich and she is the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life. She has curly blonde princess hair that stops a little below her shoulders, cloud gray eyes; which darken like storm clouds when she's angry, and curves in all the right places. The populars aren't anything like the ones in the movies. The only similarity is that they stay within their respective cliches. They're not stuck up or anything, but they don't like talking to people like me. Don't get me wrong, I have friends, but not many. Annabeth has barely even noticed me.

The first day of school was okay. We got our schedule and learned where all the classes were. Turns out, I had every class with Annabeth; go figure. She looked at me and smiled during Science. I waved back like I didn't care. Why you ask, well even though populars are nice, they hate when people like me ignore them. And I was right because she came over and sat beside me. "Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. You're . . . Percy Jackson? Right?" she asked. I was quite surprised that she knew my name. "Yeah. That's me. Do you need something?" I asked, trying to seem as though I didn't like her at all; let alone have a crush on her. Her face turned a new shade of red, as though she was getting angry. "No. I just wanted to talk. Is there a problem with that?" she asked. I wanted to break down and apologize over and over again and beg for forgiveness for upsetting her, but I didn't. Instead I was going to say "Yeah, that's fine." But the bell rang so I just kept quiet. Annabeth moved back over by her friends. My friends, Rachel, Grover and Thalia sat at same table as I did. The teacher, Mrs. Kelly, came in and started talking about even though it's the first day; we were going to start it early by doing a project to see where our strong and weak points were considering group and single projects. She said we were going to have partners and everyone in the class was happy, until she said she would pick for us. She started calling off names. The last four groups were: "Thalia and Nico, Grover and Juniper, Connor and Travis, the last group will have three; Rachel, Annabeth, and Percy." I was happy to be Rachel's partner but Annabeth's? I would be too distracted. But I guess I would have to put up with it. Rachel smiles at me and Annabeth does the same. I thought I saw them glare at each other. They don't like one another at all. Why me?

**Rachel's POV: **

Ugh! Why does _she_ have to be in our group? In case you can't tell, I don't like her. We used to be able to tolerate one another but now, we don't like to be within a ten meter radius of each other. The reason being is that 1: Percy likes her. 2: She likes Percy secretly. 3: I like Percy too! Percy doesn't know that she likes him and I plan on keeping it that way. I know she likes him because I overheard her and her . . . clones talking about him. They don't even know him! They talk about him as though they already own him. Which, of course, no one does seeing as he's human and not a piece of property. Although, if he was (which he's NOT) he would be MY property! But it's okay, because I have a notebook for when things like this happen. The notebook has all different types of plans that can keep Annabeth (or any _other_ blonde haired bimbo) away from Percy. The only bad thing is that Annabeth doesn't give up very easily. Well I _do _like a challenge; and this will _definitely _be a challenge.

**Annabeth's POV:**

After I smiled at Percy, I'm sure I looked absolutely horrified at working with such disgusting people on the outside. But inside I was doing a little happy dance, screaming _"My plan worked!"_ See, the science teacher is my aunt. I asked her about a week ago what we would be doing and when she told me about the project, I asked if she could put me with Percy. She said sure and asked why. I told her it was nothing just that Percy was good at science. I was ecstatic when I found out she went through with her promise. Although I would have a chat with her later about putting _Rachel _in our group. I may be popular, but I'm not dumb; she could ruin _everything_.


	2. Thalia's Plan for Annabeth

**Here is chapter 2. Well, not much to say really besides that. **

**Annabeth's POV:**

_That red-headed dimwit, _I thought as I saw her and Percy laughing and throwing food for each other to catch in their mouths during lunch. I gripped my cup fiercely as I continued to watch them, good thing it was plastic. "You are _way _jealous." Thalia, my best friend since first grade, said. I immediately turned on her saying, "I am _not_!" She smirked and then went on to say, "Yes you are. I'm not stupid, Annabeth. We've been best friends since the first freaking grade. I know when you like someone." As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I sighed in defeat. "I know. But that red-headed she devil over there is hogging all of my Percy." I said. "_Your _Percy?" She smirked as my eyes grew larger from the realization of what I just said. "Shut up Thalia. What am I going to do?" She studied me for a minute. "Find out when the worst possible time is for Rachel, and I mean a time that she _has _to be somewhere, and invite Percy over to do the project." I smiled from ear to ear and jumped up to hug her. "You're a genius!" I said.

**Percy POV:**

After lunch, Rachel and I headed to our fifth hour class, P.E. "Today, we will be having try outs for the swim team. Who all wants to sign up?" The class formed two lines, all who planned on participating and all who felt like texting each other (okay so maybe I'm exaggerating, but that's basically all they did for the hour). There were ten out of twenty-three to try out. The Stoll twins, Thalia, Annabeth, me, Rachel, luke, Silena Baulregaurd, Charles Beckendorf, and Nico DiAngelo. I never knew that Rachel looked so good in a two piece, she always wears baggy clothing and never swims with me. But Annabeth was much better. Her creamy skin glistening, her hair flowing around her as she waded in the pool on her back; waiting her turn, and the way the bright sun-lit water reflected off her eyes. She got up and started to walk over to me and Rachel, but stopped and talked to Thalia. "So are you still coming over tonight? My mom is making her special blue cookies." I said to Rachel trying to get her to come over by the thought of my mother's cooking. "I told you Percy; my dad has a meeting, and is making me go so I can 'Start a family company' as he said it." I frowned and gave her my best puppy dog face. When that didn't work, I bent down in the water and looked up at her through my hair that was currently swept over in my face. I know it sounds weird, but she can't resist that face for some reason. "I-I… no" she said closing her eyes. While she had them closed I picked her up and through her face first back in the water. "PERCY!" she yelled even though she was laughing. "Dare, you're up" the coach said. "This isn't over." She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

~~~~Don't mind me, I'm just a little line break~~~~

**Rachel POV:**

I was just about to start and looked over to see if Percy was looking at me so I could "I'm watching you" gesture, knowing it would make him laugh. But, that _bimbo _was taking all his attention talking to him about something. He rubbed the back of his neck like he was nervous. I tried to listen to what they were saying but the coach made me start my try out. I'll just have to ask him later.

**Nico POV: Just kidding! That's the end of the chapter. **

**Nico: how come I can't have a POV.**

**Me: cause… well… it would be pointless**

**Percy:*snickers***

**Me: shut up Percy, I can kill you off the story you know.**

**Percy: but it's an AU there's no monsters**

**Me: no, but there are buses, trucks, trains, freak storms, hurricanes—**

**Percy: okay, okay I get it sheesh**

**Me:*smiles in victory***


	3. Meeting Athena

**I'm baaaaccckkk! i downloaded slender onto my laptop and I had the wrong one so it added a bunch of crap on there that made a snail faster than my laptop but… I fixed it! So I decided to update seeing as its Saturday and I have no life…ya. So…left off when Percy was all lolwut r u doing *Blush* right? Right. **

**Percy's POV:**

I watched as Rachel climbed onto the starting pad for her race. I was about to do something to make her laugh (and quite possibly make other people think I'm crazy) but out of nowhere, Annabeth was directly in front of me, staring me down with that innocently suggestive look. "Hey Perce."

"Oh. H-hey Annabeth" _'Good job Perce, real smooth.'_

"So I was thinking that we could start on that project tonight at my house. I can meet you at your locker after last bell and you can drive us there; seeing as how I don't have a ride anyway. Sound good?"

I put my hand behind the back of my neck and rubbed it; my nervous habit. "Um, well…we should really wait until Rachel can come over. Her dad is making her go to some kind of business meeting."

She furrowed her eyebrows as she spoke: "Well we can just start on it, we won't totally exclude her from the project. That would cause us all to fail."

"I…I just don't feel comfortable starting without her because she tends to be—"

"A control freak? Well she has to take our ideas into consideration just as much as her own so why not start? One week won't hurt." There was a certain twinkle in her eyes as she continued her stare, you know that one that feels like there are holes in your head? Yeah, that one. "…Fine." She squealed and jumped up and down, throwing her arms around my neck. The only thought running through my mind was that there was mostly nothing but bare skin contact between us. "I'll see you after the last hour bell rings!" she grinned and turned away to walk to the coach just he called her name. Rachel was coming back towards me, fast, and she had daggers for eyes.

_Line Break_

"What the hell Percy?"

"Okay look, we have to do good on this project, it's the first grade of the year. I think it's a good idea to start early."

"Yeah. Starting early, alone, at _its house!_"

"Okay, what's the problem?! We're working on a project! I know you don't like her but we have to cooperate to be able to have a good grade so, please just be nice this one time, then you can go back to clawing each other's eyes out. Preferably not, but whatever. Besides you know me, I do whatever I can to help people and she needs a ride home so either way—"

"Wait…you're putting me in a confined space with her for twenty minutes?"

"…well….yeah. I assumed that you would have enough humanity to be able to stand twenty minutes to your house."

"…no promises."

This entire conversation happened on the way to my locker. I approached it and opened the door and grabbed my books and dropped them into my brown satchel **(A/N: cause man satchels are amazing)**. After Rachel knew I had the books I needed for homework, she slammed my locker shut; just to prove how angry she was. Annabeth walked around the corner with a bright smile on her face. I thought her smile dropped for a second but if it did, she put up the smile again fast enough for it to be unnoticeable. "Hey. You ready?"

I nodded while Rachel glared at her. We walked to the car in silence. The twenty minute ride wasn't that bad, only swerved **(A/N: who else thought that swerved was spelled with and i?) **five times, got clawed by designer nails three times and yelling the entire way…yep they just love each other. Rachel walked up the stone walk way up to her front door where her father was waiting for her, giving me a pointed look. I swear it's like he thinks I'm going to molest his daughter or something. "Stupid Dare," I grumbled. He turned to look at me again before retreating into the mansion. I gulped and pulled off. Annabeth waited until we were out of the driveway before she busted out laughing. "Did—did he he-hear you?"

"You'd be surprised, it's like he has bionic hearing. He hates me, it's like he thinks I'm going to kidnap and molest Rachel or something."

"Well are you?" I stared at her with that WTF look.

"What the hell?!"

"Well you could be a molester for all I know." I glared at her pointedly, "I'm joking."

"You better be." We were in her front door by now, walking up her steps.

"Or what?" she smirked. "OR THIS!" I reached out and started to tickle her, she yelped and ran from me, running up a huge set of glossy wooden stairs. I chased her into her bedroom and caught her, pulling her with me onto the bed and began to tickle her again. It lasted for about five minutes until someone cleared their throat. I immediately jumped backwards and blushed looking at the intruder, silently cursing them in my head for cockblocking **(A/N: sorry, just had to put that in there, there will be fluff, no M rated stuff, I don't do that.)** me. She was moderately tall, had long blonde hair and grey eyes. Basically an older, more mature Annabeth. "Hello. You must be Perseus."

"Umm. How do you know my full name?"

"She is our Science teacher's sister, so she has connections. Percy, this is my mother, Athena."

"Like the greek goddess?"  
"Yes. You must find that incredibely—

"Amazing and sexy!" She looked taken aback. I blushed and muttered an apology.

"I was going to say boring and unnatural, but I like your choice of words better. Just remember Percy, you are here to help my daughter on your project, no funny business." Annabeth and I both turned red. I started to sputter, "N-no ma'am. I-I would never d-do th-that." She simply smiled and left the room. Annabeth came out of her stupor before I did. "Did you just call my mother sexy? That is wrong on _**so **_many levels."

**Well, there's that chapter. Hope you liked it if you did click-o el-button-o…that was terrible..ju-just absolutely terrible wasn't it. Adding o and el to words doesn't make Spanish….anymore. Welllll….GOODBYE! :)**


	4. Choosing the Project

**So when I type these :), my laptop changes them into actual smiley faces so I typed like seven in a row on my other story and was like "These are awesome right?!" they didn't show up on FF. I'm sure that everyone thought I was insane… anyway I have nothing better to do besides play Spider Solitaire and solve a Rubik's Cube so I thought I would update. Here you go:**

**Rachel:**

"You know I don't like you hanging around that boy." Oh, great. My father is showing his high dislike of Percy. "Dad, Percy is a great guy he is a smart, caring, giving person. Just because he accidentally tore down our curtains at that meeting you invited him to doesn't define his personality. He's just…clumsy."

My father had invited Percy to one of our meetings and, Percy being Percy, tripped and fell, grabbing a nearby curtain ripping it from its supporting rings at the top of the window. He then spun around and fell on a butler holding a tray, knocking the tray to the marble floor sending a resounding _CLANG!_ throughout the room.

I smiled at the fond memory which had happened no more than two months ago. "I don't care, I just do not get a good what do you call it?...vibe from that young man."

"Dad, if you would just—"

"I don't want to talk about this right now. The representatives from the school board are almost here."

"What is this meeting even about? I have a school project I need to participate in or else my partners and I are all going to fail."

"The members of your school board are coming over to discuss the lack of room for the school. They need more rooms and buildings to help with the overabundance of students."

"And you're going to do the funding to help rebuild the school and for more teachers?"

He tilts his head and smiles, "Yes. Good girl. This will be a positive look for us and I would do anything to help out that wretched place you call a learning facility."

My father never agreed with me going to a public school. He always thought that I was too good for that. I never saw why he did this, why he couldn't just be normal.

I was about to retaliate when there was a knock on the door and one of our butlers rushed to the door to answer it. My mother came down the stairs in an elegant evening gown that glimmered. The door opened and in walked the source of my ever-going boredom for the next _four hours._

**Annabeth:**

The door opened and closed from down the stairs, and Percy's face, still partially dusted with red, contorted with confusion.

I waved my hand at him and said: "Meeting. She's like super intelligent; she's the head of the entire school board for New York."

His eyes widened.

"Wow. That's like really impressive like,_ every _school in New York?" I nodded.

His gaze lowered to the comforter that lay neatly tucked, no wrinkles at all, on my bed. He then gazed around my room. From the silver carpeting to the black walls that had elegant, reflectively shiny silver swirls and designs all over them.

He then excused himself and retreated down the stairs and I watched him leave; watched how gracefully he moved, like water. Well that was until he tripped over my cat and fell face first to the floor right before he got to the stairs. I burst out with laughter, glad he hadn't fallen down the stairs.

He got up, a light dusting of red on his cheekbones, embarrassed, and continued his journey down the stairs.

He returned with both our bags. He pulled out a blue tinted MacBook from his bag and some paper and a pencil, then handed me my own bag; from which, I pulled my own paper and pen. My laptop sat on my desk only a few feet away.

"You can sit at my desk I'll just use this chair" I said, gesturing first towards my white desk then to and empty rolling chair. He nodded and then sat his laptop beside mine and went to work looking at things we could use for our report.

"Hey, what about this?" I smiled, knowing he couldn't see my face from the angle he was at. I took this as an opportunity to lean into his personal space, over his shoulder, our faces _very _close.

**Percy:**

When she leaned over me, I could smell her sweet scent. Strawberries. Her hair brushed over my cheek and I almost had a heart attack. I'm sure that with how close we were she could hear my heartbeat.

"I-it's a m-marine biologist."

I cleared my throat and was pleased when my voice went back to normal.

"His name is Sir John Murray. He was one of the founders of Marine Biology and oceanography. He was born on March 3, 1841. He went on an expedition to study marine organisms called the _Challenger Expedition_. After the leader of the expedition was overcome with the stress, Murray took over as leader and finished writing all 30 journals by himself."

**Third Person POV:**

"Wow. How did you find this?"

"I just searched things on marine biology."

She looked at what he had typed into the search engine. It was something very specific; some kind of scientific name of a marine organism. Murray must have studied it that must be why there was a result with Murray in it.

"That's a rather specific name you typed in. You know your stuff on Marine Biology don't you?"

He blushed.

"Yeah. I like the ocean a lot so I like to spend time studying it. That and my family and I take vacations to Hawaii every summer and they have a research facility there. My biological father runs the place so I get to use the equipment."

"That's _awesome_! Wait did you say biological? Paul isn't your real father?"

His face kind of saddened and she knew she should've kept her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"No. It's fine. My dad divorced his first wife and started dating my mom. He _was _going to propose and then he found out she was pregnant and didn't want her to think that he was marrying just because of me. This was before he ran the entire company; he was just co-CEO. His ex-wife's dad ran the company. His ex-wife wanted my dad back so she used her father's status to do it. Her father threatened to fire my dad if he didn't re-marry her. My dad told my mom about the predicament. They were poor back then so she told him to do it. They had a plan. Wait until my dad ran the company, divorce his wife again, marry my mom, live happily ever after. It took too long and my mom fell in love with another guy, Paul; so they didn't get married. My dad still divorced his wife, but he never re-married."

"That—that's so sad."

"Yeah, it is. But what's done is done. My parents are still friends so it's okay."

Then she surprised him. She hugged him. Oh if you could see his face. A fire hydrant would be jealous. Then she pulled away and wiped her tears that had sprung from the tragic, yet real, love story.

"W—why did y—you h—hug me?"

"Because going through that, knowing your dad obviously still loves your mom, let alone having them separated, you deserve a hug. And you probably need one."

He smiled at her. "Thank you." He then turned back to the computer and had a huge grin on his face the rest of the evening.

**That wasn't too bad of an ending right? I'm usually terrible at ending chapters cause I'm all "You guys want more? Lolz nope; cliffy!". But thanks for R&R-ing. Can I do that? Add ing to anything. Lolling. Cliffing. Catting. Computering. Well…I just did. And I'm sorry about how it was I wrote the rest to this and didn't save it so when I uploaded the chapter, it uploaded the old version :/ sorry!**


End file.
